


Under the Stars

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Injured kitten, M/M, Prince!Kageyama Tobio, Prince!Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tooru forgets how to breathe.“No no, it’s fine; you startled me is all,” The boy says, cheeks tinting pink.Cute… Now, how is Tooru suppose to function properly?! He can’t! How dare this--this boy be so stupidly cute! Ugh!





	Under the Stars

Prince Tooru weaves through the huge crowd of visiting dignitaries. He does his best to dodge the pats and grabs of them and he makes his way to the entrance of the grand ballroom. If he can make it there then he’s free from having to interact with them.

When he spots the grand double-doors wide open he can’t help but smile. He’s so close; if he speeds up (read: runs) then that’s no one’s business but his own. Tooru feels pride for himself when he sneaks past the guards and makes it down the narrow hallway. A couple turns here and there and he soon finds himself in the royal garden.

Tooru feels so giddy that he’s about to scream in joy, but then he hears rustling coming from the rose bushes.  _ Fuck _ , he thinks. The vulgar word makes him look around for his mother because she would have skinned him alive:  _ “A prince does not use such vile and vulgar language; it’s beneath us.” _

He drops to all fours and creeps closer to the rose bush. Tooru veers right to get around it and spy the intruder. He has nothing with him, but he’ll think of something… And, if nothing else he knows Iwa-chan is on the prowl for him for neglecting his princely duties; so, he should be fine if he’s attacked.

Tooru spots the back of the intruder and reels in shock. It’s a kid, probably around his age. The kid --a boy he deduces-- is laying flat on their stomach and they appear to be whispering something. Confused and curious Tooru crawls next to the kid and nudges them.

Tooru does his best to stifle his laughter when the kid violently lurches back and inhales sharply. “Sorry,” he says. He’s not, but he does get a good look at the… boy (he was right in his assumption, not surprising). The boy is--is beautiful to say the least: short black hair with long fringe that had to be swept to the side, big blue eyes that shone like sapphires, and a tan that indicated he spent his days in the sun.

Tooru forgets how to breathe.

“No no, it’s fine; you startled me is all,” The boy says, cheeks tinting pink.

_ Cute… _ Now, how is Tooru suppose to function properly?! He can’t! How dare this--this boy be so stupidly cute!  _ Ugh! _

“Apologies-” Tooru leans in closer, those blue eyes are dragging him in, and he doesn’t care if he drowns from it- “what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the party?” He loves how the pink color in the boy’s cheeks darker.

“Oh, are you playing hookie,” he leers. “Tsk tsk--”

“Yeah--well, what about you, huh?! You are too! So, you’re no better than I am,” the boy declares, getting in Tooru’s face. “Why are  _ you _ here?”

At that moment Tooru hated his pale skin tone because he’s sure his blush stood out more then the boy’s. “This is  _ my  _ garden! _ ”  _ The look of astonishment has Tooru sticking his tongue out. “So… HA!”

“W-Wait… you’re garden--then… oh my god--CROWN PRINCE TOORU!” The boy scurries backwards and creates a large distance between them. He gets on his hands and knees and bows so deeply his head touches the ground. “Forgive me for my insolence.”

Tooru feels his heart drop into his stomach. He did not like this development at all. He scowls, “Do you know what insolence even means?” He sits up and crosses both his arms and legs.

The boy’s body jerks at his words; he lifts his head up showcasing the nastiest look accompanied with a scowl Tooru’s ever seen before in his life. The scowl drops down into a frown, “Well, no-- but, I was told to say that if I ever do anything wrong…”

“And you do everything you’re told,” Tooru asks, head tilted and eyes narrowed.

The boy pushes himself upright and places his hands in his lap. He snorts, “Obviously, I don’t or else I would be at the ball right now.”

The bubble of laughter that breaks through has Tooru in shock for a second before he lets the laughter come more naturally.  _ This kid is something else.  _ “What’s your name,” he asks.

“I’m Prince Tobio of Karasuno, second in line for the throne-” Tobio does a bow after his introduction.

_ Prince? Hmmm. _ “Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Tobio of Karasuno. Now, if I may ask, why were you laying on your stomach by this rose bush?”  _ OH, the blush is back. _

“Ah, well, you see… I came out here for a breather and I heard a-a--”

“A?”

“..a meow… I looked and saw a kitten trapped; their paw is stuck on some thorns, so I was trying to get it out.”

_ Be still my heart!  _ “Oh. We can’t leave that kitten like that can we?” Tobio vigorously shakes his head in agreement.

Tooru smiles at Tobio and beckons him back to him. “Come on, I can’t do it alone.”

And Tobio goes.

 

~~~~

 

The kitten purrs, content on staying in Tooru’s lap. Tooru inspects the injured paw, “Nothing that some bandages can’t fix.” He delicately pats the kittens head, he turns his head still waiting for Tobio to pet the kitten as well. He doesn’t, instead the other prince fidgets in place while looking longing at the kitten. 

_ Tch, can’t believe I’m getting jealous of a kitten! _ Tooru makes a grab for Tobio’s hand and directs it to petting the kitten’s fur. “See, Tobio-chan, it won’t bite.” Tooru watches as Tobio takes a shaky breath.

“I know, it’s-- animals do not like me, so I didn’t want to disturb the kitten.” He looks so sad that Tooru can’t help but draw Tobio into his side. “Nonsense, this kitten loves you. You are their rescuer, after all.”

“...yeah.”

“What should we name it?” Tooru lifts the kitten up which causes the kitten to whine in protest. “Excuse me, what should we name  _ her _ ?” He turns the kitten to face Tobio and waves a paw. “Any ideas?”

Tobio gently rubs the underside of the kitten’s chin. “Uhm, Star? She has a little white patch on her forehead that looks like a star.” He pets that area.

Tooru’s eyes brighten at the name. “Star it is! Hello, Star! Your papa and I love you!”

Tobio’s eyes flutter in confusion. “Papa? Wha--”

“You didn’t expect me to raise this kitten by myself did you? How cruel! Bad Tobio-chan,” He has Star swipe at Tobio.

Tobio dodges the swipe and shoves at Tooru. “Don’t make her do those things! It will send the wrong message.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Tooru says. He rubs his cheek against Star’s. “Sorry, baby, Daddy didn’t mean to do that.”

“Yes, you did,” Tobio chimes in.

Tooru harrumphs before he goes to stand. “Whatever. Let’s go back to the castle, so we can treat her.” He maneuvers Star into the crook of his arm and then offers his free hand to Tobio, he wiggles his fingers at the reluctant prince. “Come on, Tobio-chan!”

And Tobio does.

Tooru doesn’t release the hold he has on Tobio’s hand, instead, he intertwines their fingers and swings them. “I expect you to come back here  _ every  _ weekend to help take care of Star.”

“Of course, I can’t have you teaching her bad habits,” Tobio replies.

Tooru gasps and squeezes Tobio’s hand. “Mean! Tobio-chan’s so mean.”

Tobio snickers. “You didn’t say I was wrong though.”

Tooru begins to go on a tangent on how wrong and mean Tobio is, he continues to rant and rave even as they enter the ballroom once again. But, he never does let go of Star or Tobio’s hand.

 

And Tobio doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this when i was sleep deprived so if its terrible and completely ooc then yeah aslkdjf;asdjf i was starved of oikage sdlfjaslkdfj;asd let me liiiiiiive
> 
> anyway... hope you enjoy anyway & hope you have a lovely morning/afternoon/night !!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
